Más que otros
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Ben y Rook confunden sus expresiones. Ahora alguien se siente correspondido en sus sentimientos, mientras que él otro se siente el mejor compañero plomero. A partir del segundo capítulo los malos entendidos se vuelven peores, ¿alguien saldrá lastimado?
1. Más que otros

Ben observaba a Rook de reojo mientras sorbía su smoothie, tenía ganas de molestar a su compañero, por eso, hacía burbujas en su bebida, provocando sonidos secos y repetitivos.

—Ben viejo, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? — terminó por preguntar Rook al detener de improviso el camión y observar a su copiloto.

—¿Por qué te detienes, eh? — dijo Ben tosiendo, ya que la pajilla se le atoró en la garganta por el frenado repentino. —¡Y no es "Ben viejo"! Sólo es "Ben", ¿cuándo aprenderás a entender las expresiones?— continúo quejándose pero ya recompuesto del accidente con el smoothie, ya que ahora lo tomaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Rook desvió la mirada directo a la ventanilla y luego siguió hablando:

—Ben, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Ben sonrió complacido, al fin decía su nombre sin extraños títulos extras. Por cierto, todo se debía a que "Ben viejo, el héroe", no sonaba glorioso.

—Oye, Rook, he salvado al Universo miles de millones de veces, algunas de esas veces con tu ayuda, y otras, sólo me has ayudado de pura casualidad.

Rook alzó una ceja, o lo que parecía ser una, ya que su gesto se veía algo constricto, como si quisiera corregir a Ben. Pero no lo hizo, tenía curiosidad a que se refería el dueño del omnitrix, así que le permitió continuar con su argumento.

—Entre todas mis hazañas, Julie me dejó— comentó Ben al encogerse de hombros y darle un sorbo más largo a su smoothie.

—Ben, ella te dejó porque la descuidaste— Rook parpadeó confundido. Ben tenía la facilidad de descolocarlo con su relativa falta de preocupación.

—No la descuide, Rook. Sólo qué— Ben, para hacerse el interesante, miró por la ventanilla y de reojo, le sonrió a su compañero. —Me gustas más tú que ella— dijo como si nada para luego ponerse cómodo en su asiento.

Rook abrió la boca y se quedó sin palabras. Quiso decirle que Julie ya no estaba con él desde antes que fueran compañeros, pero se guardó los comentarios. Ben, en cambio, movía su envase para saber si le quedaba algo para seguir bebiendo, pero comprobó que ya se había terminado su smoothie.

—¿Te parece si me llevas al Sr. Smoothie?— Ben le señaló al frente con el dedo, pero Rook no puso en marcha en camión.

—Viejo, ¡avanza!— espetó Ben a punto de desesperarse. Fue cuando Rook se estiró al lado del copiloto y le besó la mejilla a quien se quejaba.

—También me gustas, Ben— dijo Rook. Claramente, de nuevo confundía las costumbres terrícolas. Él lo tomó a una expresión para aceptar al compañero, y como en la televisión había visto que luego se besa a quien dedica las palabras, lo imitó al pie de la letra.

—Rook…— Ben se sonrojó y se tapó la cara sintiéndose correspondido.

Continuará…


	2. Más que tú

Capítulo: Más que tú

Resumen: Ben de una manera algo cínica y bastante directa, usa su relación fallida con Julie para declarársele a Rook, quien lo toma a que al fin lo tomó como un buen compañero.

Personajes: Ben Tennyson & Rook Blonko. Con la participación de Gwen Tennyson y Kevin Levin. Albedo sale un poquito.

_._._._._._

Transcurrieron un par de días desde la plática en el camión y Ben actuaba de maneras algo no convencionales. Estamos hablando de Ben Tennyson, nunca es convencional, pero hasta en su estilo llamativo, cuando se le conoce, es fácil darse cuenta de que hay algo que lo incomoda: se quejaba del sabor de los smothies, jugaba con sus papas y las apilaba hasta hacer una montaña de kétchup, chile y grasa, hojeaba sin ánimo los números más recientes de los Zumo Luchadores o, simplemente, torcía la boca cuando tenía que salvar al mundo, se transformaba en alien sin ahínco, gritando el nombre por costumbre, pero ya no quejaba de la decisión caótica del omnitrix. Al menos, es lo que se decía en el cuartel de los plomeros.

Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle los motivos, ya que su humor igual era indescifrable, de repente se le veía alegre en otros momentos de lo más irritable. Se expandió el rumor de que Albedo de nuevo lo había suplantado, pero el galvan seguía en su celda con un enojo peor de a quien le copió la apariencia. Hay que ser precavidos, Ben puede cometer el mismo error más de dos veces, por ende, las sospechas con Albedo se tomaron a reales.

Cuando los recursos se agotaron para saber acerca de lo que ocurría con Ben, todo se resumió a Rook. No es que se creyera que el revonnagander tuviera que ver con la inestabilidad emocional de su compañero, sólo que era el más indicado para dar su opinión ya que pasaba mucho tiempo con Ben.

Rook tampoco estuvo muy seguro de que los rumores fueran ciertos, ya que Ben, presente a su lado, se comportaba como siempre, excepto por la corta cercanía que se vio reducida en el camión. Para Rook las muestras de cercanía no tenían nada de raro, pero sí que su amigo estuviera con comportamientos no armoniosos con el resto de los plomeros. Prometió que le preguntaría a Ben esa misma tarde.

Lo que en realidad hizo Rook fue mandarle un mensaje de texto a Gwen.

«Gwendolyn, desde que le gusto a Ben ha estado actuando bastante raro con los plomeros.

¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Rook»

Gwen no respondió enseguida el mensaje, era comprensible, sus clases en la universidad no le permitían tener el móvil. No es que fuera una regla impuesta, pero Gwen es alguien de gran responsabilidad. Así, que cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje, abrió bastante los ojos, pero luego atribuyó el texto a una de las traducciones de Rook con las costumbres de la tierra.

«Hola, Rook. Ben actúa raro de por sí. No dudaría en que estuviera planeando algo. Es mejor que lo mantengas vigilado. Es algo tonto.

G.»

Rook miró el mensaje enseguida y sonrió, era cierto, Ben planeaba cosas sin decirle a nadie ni siquiera a sí mismo. Su espontaneidad le traía muchos problemas que solucionaba ese mismo día. Ben sí que tenía suerte.

Pero tampoco dejó que sus dudas sólo las conociera Gwendolyn; Rook minutos después del mensaje de su amiga, le envió un texto a Kevin, con quien no sólo compartía un gran gusto por la mecánica: ambos convivían con Tennyson.

«Kevin Levin, mi mensaje se debe a que Ben está más raro de lo normal desde que le gusto. ¿Qué puedo hacer con él?

Rook»

El celular de Kevin vibró a un lado de él, mientras acomodaba su caja de herramientas y limpiaba la grasa de las llaves de tuercas. Cuando el remitente apareció en pantalla no se le hizo extraño, quizás Rook le hablaría de los nuevos implementos de su camión y eso a Kevin le emocionaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, el mensaje le hizo levantar una ceja y en lugar de responderle, le llamó por teléfono.

Mientras la llamada entraba, Kevin se limpió la marca negra de grasa que le manchaba la nariz extendiéndosela por todo el rostro. Pensó en Gwen, que ella, de manera muy amable –si estaba de humor- le limpiaría el rostro. Hoy no ocurriría, estaba sólo en el taller.

—Rook, ¿cómo desde que le gustas a Tennyson este actúa más raro?— Kevin no esperó a que Rook hablase. Le gustaba tener la situación a su propio ritmo, cuando podía, claro.

Rook parpadeó quedándose con la boca abierta y las palabras en la garganta, que olvidó. No era nada importante, sólo iba a saludar a Kevin.

—Hace un par de días, Ben me dijo que le gustaba más que Julie en el camión. Conmigo se comporta igual pero con los plomeros muestra grandes signos de irritación según me cuentan— respondió Rook luego de tomar aire.

Kevin se quitó el celular de la oreja y vio la pantalla como si su mirada de sorpresa la pudiera ver el revonnagander. Confundido, volvió a la plática.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente Tennyson?— Kevin arrugó el ceño y de entre las bolsas del pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Cuando estaba sólo le daba por fumar.

Rook le contó a Kevin lo sucedido. Kevin había comprendido más rápido el punto que Gwen. Quizás, porque en un pasado, a él le gustaba Ben y viceversa. No pudo evitar sentir unos cuantos celos, pero Kevin decidió estar con Gwen, pero el pasado a veces llama a la puerta.

—Rook, a Ben le gustas no del modo que crees. Le gustas del modo que a ti te gusta Rayona— Kevin habló sin contratiempos, a la par que el cigarrillo se consumía en su mano.

Rook colgó el teléfono.

Kevin lo hizo de igual modo.

En eso, Ben se acercó a su compañero y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda. Rook soltó el teléfono pero no lo dejó caer al suelo, era como si todos sus reflejos felinos se hubieran perdido, ya que malabareó el móvil hasta sostenerlo con fuerza.

—Viejo, ¿qué diablos te pasa?— preguntó Ben con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca chueca por el comportamiento de Rook.

Rook desvió la mirada y se inclinó a la altura del menor.

—Kevin me dice que yo te gusto cómo a mí me gusta Rayona, ¿es cierto?— dijo el revonnagander al volverse a erguir y quedar plantado frente al dueño del omnitrix.

Ben apretó los puños y no pudo hablar, las lágrimas le ahogaron la voz.


	3. Más que todo

Capítulo: Más que todo

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Rook busca la ayuda de Gwen y Kevin para saber que le ocurre a Ben. Por medio de Kevin se entera de que Ben se le declaró de manera amorosa, terminando por decirle a Ben que no siente lo mismo.

Personajes: Ben Tennyson & Rook Blonko.

._._._._._.

"Quiero que me relates  
tu último optimismo  
yo te ofrezco mi última  
confianza.

Aunque sea un trueque  
mínimo."

—Mario Benedetti

Ben sonrió con autentico reproche, tragándose sus lágrimas que se quedaron detrás de sus ojos, como si hubiera una barrera que no les permitiera salir. Observó a Rook por encima del hombro, siendo de manera metafórica, la diferencia de altura, por ley, Ben tenía que levantar la cara. Pero estaba la sensación intrínseca que palpitaba profunda por sentirse rechazado, siendo contraproducente al contar con un ego enorme y controlado por sus grandes hazañas. Ben Tennyson podía salvar el Universo cada fin de semana como tarea de recreación; pero que sus sentimientos fueran aceptados de a primera instancia parecía imposible. Pensó en Kai que sólo le siguió la corriente por una de sus transformaciones. Resultó ser el "Gran Héroe portador del Omnitrix" que se mantenía sólo por sus descuidos o no ser lo necesario para los ojos de a quienes les llegó a gustar.

—Con qué eso dijo Kevin— Ben habló con una sonrisa ladina. Sus manos, por inercia, acariciaban el reloj, moviendo la secuencia de búsqueda de alíens. Quería transformarse en Cuatro Brazos, quizás para ir a romperle la cara a Kevin. Era un hecho, desde que lo conoció ambos tenían una extraña necesidad de hacerse daño. La infancia apremia…

A Rook la habitación del cuartel se le hizo angosta, con los muros más grises de lo normal y un calor que lo hacía transpirar, por lo cual, se pasaba la mano por la frente. Era la culpa. Lo sabía. Esta vez actúo de forma incorrecta: no debió de consultar a Gwendolyn ni mucho menos a Kevin Levin. Debió de preguntarle enseguida a Ben por sus preocupaciones.

—Ben, cálmate— Rook alzó las manos quería darle confort a su compañero, que al verlo de frente tenía la misma cara de enojo que Albedo excepto sin las ojeras profundas.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme?— Ben alzó la voz y sus manos se elevaron en un ademán de molestia para volver a descender, y seguir jugando con la muñeca donde el Omnitrix había jurado mantenerse por mucho tiempo. —Viejo, es como si estuvieras jugando conmigo.— Ahora Ben se concentró en el reloj mientras que por su mente rememoraba lo que hizo los últimos días: buscar algún regalo digno para Rook.

Regalos, eso le pasa por pensar en regalos. Eso de hacer a un lado el egocentrismo puede ser doloroso. Debió dejar la declaración atrás como muchas cosas y ver como se desarrollaba en el futuro para no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Ahora, a Ben le dolía el corazón, pero no lo demostraba. Tal vez sí, pero de formas incorrectas como su comportamiento en general.

"Dame a Rath"

"Dame a Rath"

Es lo que murmuraba Ben con rapidez.

Rook le tomó la mano para que no apretase el reloj. Ben se le quedó viendo con los labios fruncidos y las cejas inclinadas en clara muestra de su enojo.

—A Ben Tennyson nunca se le deja una mano libre— comentó Ben y azotó el reloj contra la pared más cercana.

Un brillo verde se reflejó en el rostro del revonnagander, cegándolo por unos cuantos segundos: Rath apareció frente a él.

Rook se fijó que su mano no podía sostener por completo la del appoplexian, que preparó la proto-arma para detener a Ben en caso de que fuera atentar contra Kevin.

—Ben, no sé qué plan tengas en mente, pero no es correcto— Rook apuntó a Rath. Con lanzarle una red sería más que suficiente en caso de que muestre comportamiento inadecuado.

—¡Rath no tiene ningún plan en mente! ¡Rath quiere hacer entender al revonnagander que sus sentimientos son sinceros! ¡Por qué no hay mejores sentimientos que los de Rath!— Rath se acercó a Rook y sostuvo la proto-arma, más bien, de un zarpazo la mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

Rook estaba sorprendido por haber bajado la guardia y por encontrarse con Ben con un enojo real. Sin embargo, eso no lo haría detenerse; tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—¡Rath te quiere! ¿Por qué rechazas a Rath? ¡NADIE DEBE DE RECHAZAR A RATH!— el appoplexian sujetó a Rook por los hombros y lo levantó a una distancia parecida de rostro a rostro. Luego pegó al revonnagander contra la pared, creando tensión en el agarre. Rook comenzaba a sentir dolor.

—Ben, no me hagas lastimarte— comentó Rook listo para entrar en batalla, así que se preparó para recibir algún rugido o golpe por parte de Rath, pero lo que recibió fue un beso violento por parte de un appoplexian que lo apretaba contra la pared hasta dejarlo sin aire.

Otro brillo verde iluminó la mitad de la habitación, ahora era Ben quien besaba a Rook, pero en que regresó a su altura normal, Rook no controló que lo suelten de repente que se dio un golpe en la nuca, quedando sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

Ben lo vio en el suelo y se limpió la boca con rabia.

—Rook, no puedes lastimarme más…— habló Ben con tristeza y salió de la habitación. Si la puerta no hubiera sido corrediza, se habría permitido azotarla, así que su salida fue silenciosa.

Rook miró la escena atónito, el ardor de sus labios por los colmillos de Rath lo confundían al compararlos con la suavidad con los de Ben. No era su primer beso, pero le movió sentimientos que creyó únicos para Rayona.


	4. Más contigo

Capítulo: Más contigo

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Ben, mediante Rath, besa a Rook demostrando su rabia a que le hiciera caso a las palabras de Kevin.

Personajes: Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Rook Blonko.

._._._._._._._.

Ben al salir del cuartel de plomeros, lanzó a la calle una caja de herramientas que había conseguido para Rook. Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, y estaba casi seguro de a que su compañero le gustaría el detalle, y de paso, tendría una caja nueva donde guardar sus herramientas. Ahora con el enojo y la sensación de un beso robado, Ben buscó en transformarse en algún alíen que pudiera volar, para su pésima suerte se convirtió en Halcón… ¿Cómo diablos iba a volar con esa maldita cosa? Irónico el nombre. Vio sus garras y se le ocurrió en clavárselas a Kevin en los ojos. "No, Ben, ¿para qué?" pensó Tennyson. Luego, él muy tonto, recordó que contaba con su moto para poder transportarse y regresó a su forma humana.

Mientras tanto, Rook seguía en el suelo con la mirada en la puerta, esperaba a que Ben regresase a la habitación. Eso no ocurrió. Cuando se resignó a que su amigo no regresaría, se palpaba los labios y recogía su proto-arma de manera sonámbula. Rook suspiró y salió por la puerta. Tenía la seguridad de encontrarse a Ben con los brazos cruzados, al estar parado a un lado de la salida, con los ojos cerrados y lleno de confianza. Sólo se encontró con un grupo de plomeros que hablaban entre ellos de algunas misiones. Uno lo saludó, pero Rook no se percató de la muestra de cordialidad; en su cabeza sólo estaba encontrarse con Ben para pedirle una disculpa, si es que servía de algo.

Ben se inclinó al pasar por debajo de la cortina metálica del, y al dueño, le pateó una pierna para avisarle de que había llegado. Kevin estaba dejado del auto mirando de cerca la suspensión, cuando sintió la patada. No supo de quien se trataba, hasta que giró su rostro y reconoció los bajos anchos del pantalón de Ben junto con su calzado. Kevin se deslizó con la caretilla que tenía en la espalda, al salir debajo del auto, se sentó y miró a Ben directo a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Por qué te tienes que meter en lo que no te importa, Kevin E. Levin?— Ben sostuvo a Kevin por el cuello de su camisa manchada en grasa y lo acercó a su rostro.

Kevin lo veía con seriedad y ladeó la cara con la marca negra, que no se había limpiado desde que habló con Rook hace como una hora o más.

—Tennyson— Kevin empujó a Ben y se puso de pie. Se estiró el cuerpo y movió el cuello hasta que crujió de manera placentera. —Rook me habló y yo sólo le respondí con lo que creí conveniente. No es que me importen tus asuntos. Nunca me han importado si me preguntas.

Ben chocó contra un estante, de donde cayeron varias refacciones e hicieron un sonido metálico al caer al suelo. Unas cuantas tuercas rodaron por el suelo, y se dispersaron por debajo de algunos muebles y automóviles. Ben enfocó lo verde de su iris en la trayectoria de una de esas piezas que fue a detenerse al topar con las botas de Kevin. Lentamente, subió la mirada y se encaró al osmosiano. Los dos transmitían su enojo.

En el camino al taller de Kevin, por puro instinto, o por conocer lo impulsivo de su compañero; Rook no se percató del regalo de Ben que estaba en medio de la calle. Estaba preocupado e iba pensando en toda la clase de disculpas para darle. Ninguna le parecía buena o creíble, había hecho sentir bastante mal al "Héroe" que todos admiran. Rook apretó con fuerza el volante de su camión, y aquella fuerza ejercida le hizo pensar en el agarre de Rath. Rook se fijó en su apariencia por el espejo retrovisor, sus labios temblaban. Lo supo en ese instante: pensar en Ben le comenzaba a dar nervios.

—Todo se reduce a tu conveniencia— Ben le respondió a Kevin y se apartó del estante. Algo se le había clavado en la espalda, ya que sintió un dolor agudo. No le importó, quería continuar con sus quejas contra su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Kevin sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos mantenían ese cinismo, como si en verdad no tuviera preocupación alguna.

—¿Qué te pasa, eh?— Ben rompió la distancia. Ahora fue quien se unió a la violencia empujando con saña a Kevin. No lo movió ni un poco.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Tennyson?— Kevin le dijo con burla y lo sostuvo de ambas muñecas. Kevin reconoció a Ben como su hogar en que fue descendiendo a sus labios. Ben entreabrió la boca, no se resistió al beso. Pero no hubo tal cosa. Kevin se desvió a su oreja y le susurró las siguientes palabras —: Lo siento, únicamente beso a Gwen.

El dueño del Omnitrix ladeó su rostro y chocó con la sien de Kevin. En un día le habían roto el corazón dos veces. Será estúpido. Es un don innecesario el ir repitiendo los mismos errores uno tras otro.

Kevin ya estaba alejando el rostro de Ben cuando su mirada chocó con la del revonnagander. El osmosiano le sonrió. Rook estaba sorprendido que no pudo pasar al taller. Kevin se llevó un dedo a los labios y con un ademán le hizo guardar silencio. Rook entró al lugar irguiéndose por completo.

—No habrán besos, Tennyson, pero si sexo— Kevin retornó a su postura, pero esto no lo dijo viendo a Ben, era una especie de dedicatoria a Rook que estaba expectante y mudo. Lo estaba retando.

Rook enseguida se fijó en la espalda de Ben. Notó un pequeño temblor al ver como su castaña cabellera se movía. Luego, el asentimiento por parte de su amigo, lo dejó perplejo que si bajaba la mirada, sus ojos rodarían por el suelo. Kevin tomó de la mano al más joven de la habitación, y se lo llevó al cuarto que se encontraba al fondo del taller.

Rook levantó la mano, pero parecía que se despedía de las dos siluetas que se perdieron al traspasar una puerta.

No sólo Ben cometía los mismos errores dos veces en el mismo día; Rook, se quedaba sin hacer nada al ver como las espaldas desaparecían frente a él… Dolía.


	5. ¿Qué más nos queda?

**Capítulo: ¿Qué más nos queda?**

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Ben va en búsqueda de Kevin y terminan en una situación un tanto prometedora. Rook la descubre pero no hace nada con lo que presencia.

Personajes: Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Gwen Tennyson y Rook Blonko.

* * *

Rook dio un paso hacia adelante cuando no hubo nadie más en su campo de visión. Fue tortuoso enfrentarse a las emociones que se le agolpaban en el pecho. En la Academia de Plomeros le enseñaron las mejores tácticas de lucha y estrategia, como el estudio acerca de Ben Tennyson, no a defenderse cuando su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Apretó los puños y enjutó el ceño, era momento de actuar, de ser un gran plomero como lo demostraba al momento de desfundar la proto-arma. No iba a dejar que unos cuantos nervios lo detuvieran en su camino a una disculpa.

—Rook, ¿qué haces por aquí?— la voz de Gwen rebotó en los oídos del revonnagander.

Kevin cerró la puerta cuando Ben entró en la habitación bastante desordenada: ropa sobre y debajo de la cama, herramientas sobresaliendo en los cajones y algunos posters de algunas bandas a punto de caerse de las paredes. Era un desastre, tal cual era la recamara de Ben.

—A lo que vamos, Tennyson— Kevin empujó a Ben en la cama.

El cuerpo menudo de Ben se hundió en el desastre de ropas y sábanas. Su rostro fue recuperando la sonrisa y se apoyó con sus codos sobre el colchón. Kevin se trepó usando las rodillas y quedó encima del menor pegando frente con frente. El calor de ambos chicos se entremezclaba, creando una atmosfera tibia y marcada por el claustro de la habitación.

—Gwendolyn, buenas tardes— Rook puso cara de tremendo asombro pero al girarse para saludar a Gwen consumió toda su fuerza de voluntad para tener una faz más estable.

Gwen alzó una ceja, no era fácil engañarla. No dijo nada, pero continuó con el mismo gesto y cruzada de brazos con unos libros pegados al pecho. Avanzó para quedar a un lado del revonnagander y se fijó en los alrededores, creyendo que se encontraría con Kevin y el tonto de su primo. No los vio. Eso acrecentó más sus dudas acerca de la soledad de Rook.

—No me sorprendería que estuvieran haciendo estupideces— la chica dejó sus libros sobre una mesa, y se percató del patín que Kevin usaba para meterse por debajo de los autos.

Gwen analizaba la situación andando con lentitud de un lado para otro del taller, pero sin doblar en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su novio. Rook sintió el sudor deslizándole por la frente y se la limpiaba con el dorso de la mano cuando Gwen se distraía en inspeccionar más a detalle.

Un pantalón negro terminó en el suelo, acompañado de otro café con bolsas. Se escuchaban las sábanas restregarse entre roces y movimientos apurados, entre gruñidos y leves jadeos que se apagaban por los labios que se mordían por la temperatura. Ben se afianzó al cuello de Kevin, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de su cabello y en su aroma de grasa y desodorante; no era molesto, al contrario, resultaba en exceso masculino; aumentado por la fuerza de sus brazos ya desnudos y de su vientre formado. Estar con el osmosiano era hipnotizante.

Kevin mordisqueaba los hombros rectos y suaves de Tennyson. Y se concentraba en bajarle los boxers verdes. Ben no parecía quejarse, solo entrecerraba los ojos y bajaba las manos por la espalda de Kevin, sintiendo la forma de sus omoplatos y la cordillera de su columna. Al llegar a la espalda baja, metía los dedos entre la ropa interior de Kevin, extasiado por el elástico que le marcaba las caderas.

—Gwendolyn, los dos están hablando en la parte trasera. Es algo importante— internamente, Rook tenía un conflicto, le estaba mintiendo a Gwen mientras que él se ahogaba en dudas y contradicciones. —Es acerca de lo que te conté.

—Entonces si están haciendo estupideces— respondió Gwen y se fue directo a la habitación de su novio.

Rook se erizó como gato y caminó a paso rápido detrás de su amiga. En su pensamiento sólo tenía las palabras: "No lo hagas, Gwendolyn. No lo hagas". El revonnagander estiró la mano para detenerla cuando la anodita iba a abrir la puerta, fue una falsa alarma: tocó la puerta.

—Par de idiotas, no sé qué tramen esta vez y espero que me lo digan. Kevin, tengo cursos en la tarde, te veo en la noche para cenar.

La mano que ocupaba el omnitrix arrugaba la camisa que Kevin suspendida sobre el colchón. Los dedos parecían vibrar por las caricias que le entregaban. Hubo un momento que los tendones de las piernas se vieron tan estirados por el placer que el dueño del reloj se mordió la lengua y jadeó contra la cama al estar dándole la espalda a Kevin.

Cuando Gwen habló para comunicar sus planes; Kevin no se detuvo en su acto: ya tenía a su erección rozando entre las nalgas de quien se tragaba su voz contra una almohada y con una mano apretaba los glúteos, separándolos para avisar que pronto lo penetraría.

—Gwen, ¿a-acaso no nos conoces?— Ben sacó la cara de entre el almohadón y se fijó en la puerta. En eso, el pene de Kevin se fue introduciendo. Él abrió la boca, dejó que el aire caliente se escapara y se aguantó los deseos de gemir. Luego, tragó saliva y siguió hablando —Nunca… Nunca cometemos estupideces.

—Nena, yo te paso a buscar— la voz de Kevin secundó a la de Ben, con un tono más confiable. El osmosiano se divertía, tenía al héroe más importante del Universo en pleno éxtasis, ¿quién más postraría a Ben, en donde sus nalgas son la mejor vista? Únicamente, Kevin Levin.

Gwen se recargó en la puerta y subió de nuevo la ceja por la duda que le creaba que su primo y su novio estuvieran tan silenciosos. Bien, no tenía tiempo ni ánimos para involucrarse en sus tonterías. Por esta vez, les dejaría pasar por alto sus actos tontos e infantiles.

—Eso espero. Te cuidas, Ben. Te veo al rato, Kevin— la chica se desprendió de la puerta y se despidió de Rook diciéndole adiós con la mano. Este la siguió con la mirada hasta que tomó sus libros y salió por debajo de la cortina metálica.

El revonnagander pudo respirar en paz por unos escasos segundos.

Hubo un bufido por parte de Kevin al escuchar que Gwen se retiraba. Era un cínico al no atreverse a abandonar su acto, pero extrañaba tener esta clase de cercanía con Tennyson. Por eso lo penetró por completo cuando los pasos de su chica ya no se escuchaban. No perdió tiempo con las estocadas, se movía en un vaivén rítmico que lograba demasiado en la excitación del menor que se agarraba del dosel de la cama sin levantar el rostro. Estúpido ego de Tennyson quien no se permite jadear con gusto.

Rook sacó el aire que no le dejaba respirar. Pensó que si Gwen salió triunfante de una batalla que no conocía, era porqué en realidad ellos dos sólo estaban hablando de los sucesos recientes. Eso le reactivó las energías.

Motivado, Rook se encaminó a la habitación de Kevin Levin, quiso ser osado, tal cual era Ben y su extraña suerte de salir airoso de todas sus ideas alocadas. Se brincó la muestra de educación y cordialidad de tocar la puerta, como hizo Gwen segundos antes. Él la abrió en directo, encontrándose con Ben deslizando sus dedos en el dosel, en una lucha por querer mantener fuerzas para que Kevin no lo jalara hacía él en los rebotes que hacía contra su pelvis.

—Lárgate, Rook— Ben habló en cuanto vio al revonnagander entrar.

—Ya lo escuchaste, es mejor que obedezcas— Kevin abrazó por el pecho a Ben y lo levantó llevándose las manos en la notoria erección de Tennyson, que flotaba en soledad, para masturbarlo en vivo rostro del revonnagander.

Rook pecaba de ingenuo en las creencias terrícolas: sus palabras, sus costumbres, su forma de actuar en la vida. Se vio impulsado a largarse de allí: de obedecer sus palabras. Sus pies se movieron de manera involuntaria por el marco de la puerta dejando a solas a Kevin y a Ben. Al irse alejando los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y agudos. Ben le decía a Kevin que se moviera más, a lo que el otro le respondía que no le diera órdenes, que tenía muy en claro que hacer.

Cuando Rook se dio cuenta, reposaba el rostro en el volante de su camión. No sabía si llorar sería lo adecuado o decirle a Gwendolyn sobre lo que presenció.Lo que sí sabía, es que la humillación le recorría en las venas como si fuera su propia sangre.


	6. Más, nosotros

**Capítulo: Más, nosotros…**

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Ben y Kevin se acuestan sin pensar en las consecuencias que pudieran atraer. Gwen no tiene idea de lo que ocurre. Rook cada vez más se hunde en sus emociones.

Personajes: Kevin Levin, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko y Gwen Tennyson

* * *

El pecho de Ben se contraía en jadeos, y su visión no enfocaba nada de la habitación, ni la cercanía de Kevin a su rostro. Este era un manchón neblinoso, que se perdía por el sudor que le rodaba de la frente a los ojos. Los jadeos cesaron y le abrieron una puerta a los gemidos incontrolables, que venían a chocar con cada pared en un sonido seco, acompañados con las aceleradas penetraciones y gruñidos toscos por parte de Kevin.

Ben cruzaba las piernas sobre la espalda del mecánico. Sus dedos se estiraban en un dolor punzante, que le invadía todo el largo de las mismas hasta llegar a los muslos. Kevin, con el vientre, le apretaba la erección, llenándose de líquido preseminal en lo formado de su abdomen, mezclándose con el sudor frío por el calor de ambos cuerpos que se restregaban en compás que terminaba por enredar las sábanas.

No había besos en los labios ni motes cariñosos ni mucho menos palabras sucias o pasionales. Se comunicaban a caricias que enrojecían los hombros o glúteos de Ben o, los antebrazos y cuello de Kevin, cuando el menor le mordía para acallar un grito.

Kevin parecía llevar las riendas: movía a Ben por toda la cama en posiciones donde su trasero era el espectáculo del día, su rostro era expuesto para su mayor vergüenza, o, simplemente, realizar una felación repentina, donde Ben, ya bastante sensible, metía sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de su antiguo compañero, y algo desesperado, trataba de alejarlo de su miembro duro, pero necesitado de atención.

Rook dejó la cobardía en el camión, luego de sopesar sus recientes emociones. Llegó a la conclusión de que a Rayona la quería por los años con ella, y por ser un primer amor, del cual, nunca podrá escapar, ya que la tendría por siempre pendiente. En cambio, con Ben, era diferente, estaba la emoción de verse inmiscuido en el perenne peligro a causa del omnitrix como la estupidez del gran héroe. Con toda su decisión, regresó al taller. No llevó consigo la proto-arma ni la insignia de plomero. No iba a enfrentarse a ninguna misión donde necesitase de comunicación con ajenos o su vida estuviera en peligro.

En el pasillo escuchó la voz entrecortada de Ben entre gemido y gemido. Sintió como el pecho se le abultaba un enojo cuasi asesino en dedicación a Kevin Levin, sobre todo, por engañar a Gwendolyn con su primo. El revonnagander apretó los puños y afiló la mirada a esa puerta que dividía sus emociones y enojo en dos: quería a Ben, del modo en que los humanos demuestran su cariño, y que lo entendiera en una cadena de humillaciones constantes le retumbaba en la conciencia.

Rook avanzó y entró nuevamente a la habitación. Ben se perdía debajo de Kevin. Esto le causó gran molestia viéndose reflejada en su totalidad, cuando el osmosiano levantó la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa sardónica, para exponer el cuello enrojecido de Tennyson; todo para que el revonnagander viera el estado de completa excitación del interrumpió la penetración al quitarse las enormes manos de Kevin del rostro. Entonces se giró, dándole la espalda al osmosiano, este, fue introduciendo su miembro con facilidad, ya que la humedad era un hecho por el tiempo que venían entregándose.

Rook se puso de cuclillas frente a la cama, quedando a la altura de Ben, quien también le sonreía con un ojo entrecerrado por los arduos movimientos de placer que Kevin le propinaba. Se vieron por unos segundos, Kevin veía de reojo la escena, pero no encontró ni una pizca de voyerismo en el actuar del revonnagander: sólo miraba con expectación a Tennyson. Entonces, Rook se acercó al rostro de Ben y le besó los labios en un acto tibio y sincero, como él que besa por primera vez pero no se arrepiente de su torpeza. Sino, que está dispuesto a dejar sus motivos en la boca de la otra persona. A finalizar, Rook se retiró de la habitación a paso lento de retorno a su camión.

Ben se quedó perplejo y giró a ver a Kevin con los ojos verdes rebosando en confusión. Sólo él era capaz de agrandar los problemas. Lo suyo con Rook se solucionaba con un dialogo, no yendo a buscar al antiguo amante u obligar a que lo besen usando el poder del reloj. El héroe se sentó sobre la cama y con la mirada buscó su ropa. Kevin abrió los ojos y elevó las manos.

―Tennyson, no puedes dejar esto así― se quejó Kevin sin quitarle la mirada a Ben, quien se ponía la ropa interior y el resto de sus prendas de camino a la salida. Era obvio, iba a buscar a Rook.

―Tú, nunca entiendes nada― Ben, poniéndose la camisa, miró de reojo a Kevin y salió corriendo llamando a su ahora compañero plomero.

Cuando Ben desapareció por la puerta, Kevin se tiró de espaldas a la cama, a tanteos ubicó su celular. Marcó un número y enseguida le respondieron. ―Tenías razón, sólo de maneras absurdas se iban a dar cuenta de lo que sienten. Puff.

―Nunca dudes de mí, Kevin. Ahora date un baño, no quiero que huelas a tonto― contestó Gwen del otro lado de la línea y colgó el teléfono.

―Rook, espera ¡Rook!― Ben jaló del antebrazo al revonnagander y lo obligó a que lo encarase.

Rook estaba silencioso, pero dispuesto a escuchar a Ben.

―Te quiero, viejo. En serio, sin juegos― Ben, de lo más agitado habló con sinceridad, sin interponer alguna muestra de su reconocido ego.

Rook le puso una mano en el hombro y lo invitó a subirse al camión. Ben obedeció y se sentó mirando por la ventanilla, con la cara de tristeza por haberse acostado con Kevin.

―Lo siento, viejo.

Al escuchar la disculpa, el revonnagander giró el rostro hacía el asiento del copiloto. Estaba asombrado y con las pupilas flotando sobre la esclerótica del ojo por las palabras de su compañero. Le causó gracia y sintió un ardor en el pecho, que le pareció agradable.

―Ben viejo― Rook usó el viejo apelativo sólo para aprovecharse de las disculpas. ―Ya lo veremos. Ya lo veremos.

FIN

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Aquí termina mi primer fic largo de los pocos fics que he escrito. Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
